soujiroquestfandomcom-20200214-history
SoujiroQuest Wiki
Characters *Enna Ó Fuala, Agata's level 4 wizard who happens to be the sole princess of the elusive merfolk species that is under the Elf Queen's vassalage *Rinwen Kiethsyr, TardyClock's level 4 elementalist who happens to be the direct conduit of the Priestess's repressed indignation *Eirian Aeronwy, Femanon's level 4 wizard who happens to have her soul bound in a gem that lets her bond with dungeons and build them swiftly Character Creation Guidelines and House Rules *Starting Level: 4, with two incremental advances. *One Unique Thing/Claim to Dominion: Your One Unique Thing should also be expanded to include why your character has a valid claim to a dominion, whether through inheritance, discovery, or reward. This could be a dilapidated dungeon your character owns, a magical font of wisdom your character discovered, a section of the Cathedral that your character has grown familiar with, or even an airship that your character could very well inherit. Once you reach level 5, you gain the described dominion. *Ability Scores: The starting ability score array for all characters, before racial bonuses, class bonuses, and level up bonuses, is 15/15/15/14/14/10, arranged as desired. *Equipment: You start off with as much mundane equipment from pages 57 to 59 of the 13th Age core book as you can reasonably bring around, even a battle trained horse if you so wish, plus 975 gp to either save up or spend on consumable magic items from pages 283 to 284 of the core book. Character Creation Guidelines *Starting Level: 4, with two incremental advances. *Claim to Dominion: In addition to writing out a One Unique Thing, write out a Claim to Dominion for your character. This could be a dilapidated dungeon your character owns, a magical font of wisdom your character discovered, a section of the Cathedral that your character has grown familiar with, or even an airship that your character could very well inherit. Once you reach level 5, you gain the described dominion. *Ability Scores: The starting ability score array for all characters, before racial bonuses, class bonuses, and level up bonuses, is 15/15/15/14/14/10, arranged as desired. *Equipment: You start off with as much mundane equipment from pages 57 to 59 of the 13th Age core book as you can reasonably bring around, even a battle trained horse if you so wish, plus 975 gp to either save up or spend on consumable magic items from pages 283 to 284 of the core book. House Rules *Elementalist Class Feature: Elemental Resistance: Holy damage is a valid choice of resistance for this class feature. *Elementalist Talent: Weapon of Fire: As long as you have this class feature, even while your weapon is unsummoned, you can use your Intelligence or Charisma modifier in place of your Strength modifier for the purpose of all basic attacks and elementalist powers. *Adventurer Feat: Color Spray Upgrade: Instead of adding 5 to the weakened threshold, this feat multiplies the threshold by 1.5. *Adventurer Feat: Elven Blade Heritage: Replace the text of this feat with the following: "When you make a melee basic attack with a knife, a dagger, or a sword that you are wielding in one hand, you suffer no weapon-specific attack penalties, you deal miss damage equal to your level if you do not already do so, and you can use your Intelligence or Charisma modifier for the attack roll and the damage roll. In addition, you can use a magic sword as an implement for your arcane spells."